Ebisu Hideyoshi
Ebisu Hideyoshi is a character featured in Danganronpa:New Dreams Academy. When he 12 he started writing poetry. five years later he decided to join New Dreams Academy. He introduces himself by saying to Nozomi "Hmm... your new here to.. He is usually quiet and doesn't really talk to others and keeps himself secluded in his room writing poetry. However, he secretly likes Yuki, the Ultimate Archer. He doesn't really seem to mind any of the SHSL students but doesn't like to get interrupted when he is writing his poetry. He wears a long dark purple coat that is always buttoned with ruffled sleeves and a frilling on the back of the shirt. Under his coat he has a white shirt with a ruffled handkerchief. He wears black long pants with brown close-toed shoes. His skin tone is also lighter than the rest of the students almost a white complexion meaning he doesn't get out of the house much and just writing poetry by candlelight. His hair is black and is very crazy with lots of curls he also has a yellow hazel eye color. He also has the thickest eyebrows and lowest voice of any Danganronpa character. Ebisu has a dark secluded personality. He likes to eat lots of meat according to himself. He doesn't like to talk during trials unless if he has to. His talent as The Ultimate Poet he has written over 5,000 poems; and greatly admires William Shakespeare. He also seems to have a quick temper when it comes to something he doesn't like or that someone is going to accuse him of something. Ebisu used to be a nice, sweet, gentle person until he turned 14 when his father was murdered, protecting his family by an unknown man while they were watching a movie. That day made him very depressed and rarely came out of his room ever since. He was then the man of the house and protects his mother. Whenever he finds a corpse he doesn't react much because witnessing the death of his father. Inside he really is a kind man with a heart of gold. Besides writing poetry, he likes to sing opera because he says it brings out his inner-self as a good man. In Chapter 2 he is seen in the shower with Yoshino Okada and Masoto Aikawa while washing his hair. Onward to Chapter three two people got murdered, Misaki Okiyama and Tayukiya Sugimoto. In the trial it was revealed to be him that caused the murder of the two participants. Then Ebisu is dragged off to his execution; Monokuma is dressed as a poet and has Ebisu on a large wheel in a graveyard. He is looking straight at the screen looking brave. Monokuma comes out dressed as a executioner with a mask over his face with a spiked ball tied to a chain. Out of nowhere hands boney hands start to pop out of nowhere. Monokuma then starts to throw spiked balls with chains on him, leaving him badly injured but still not dead. Until the skeletal hands come to him and bury him six feet underground. He is then trapped in a coffin gasping for breath but no one could here him. Monokuma then throws the coffin into a bucket of running chainsaws killing Ebisu immediately. He is later seen in the end credits along with the other students in a huge group photo.